A Fine Line
by Scorpio V1.2
Summary: It's funny how seemingly opposite feelings are separated by no more than a fine line. The line between love and hate for example...its an easy one to cross...but is it possible to cross it again? And why was it crossed in the first place?
1. Warming Up

**A/N: **Welcome…new Fic. Let's jump straight into it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did, you wouldn't be reading my stories…you'd be watching the episodes.

* * *

**A Fine Line…**

Chapter One – Warm Up

It was winter.

It was cold.

It was night…

A cold breeze swept through Konoha with malice…daring anyone to remain outside.  
The streets were empty; it was –after all- Three in the morning.

From a shadow cast alleyway, a cloaked figure moved –almost glided- through the streets. It moved silently, and slowly. One might imagine it didn't mind the fierce winter cold that Konoha was experiencing. The _very_ few people that were wandering about Konoha at this time, paid this cloaked figure no mind…it was practically invisible.  
The figure halted at the cross street and raised its head to view the Hokage monument. Five faces watched Konoha intently…The figure looked to each face before silently continuing.  
It had an appointment to keep.

The figure moved through the village…un-faltering. It approached its destination and began to slow.  
The figure halted completely as it reached the door…its hidden eyes lingering on the handle.  
A full minute passed before it reached out and slid open the heavy door.  
The figure entered the pitch black room and closed the door behind it.

Door shut, it was just as cold as it had been outside. The cloaked figure made a hand seal…the torches that ran the length and breadth ignited themselves…no more than a glow to begin with.  
That was fine.

The glow barely illuminated the room…but enough so to know that he was alone.  
A steady breath was released…the condensation hung in the cold air.  
It would soon warm up in here.

The figure walked forward several paces and stopped short of the sparring mat.  
As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings…it became evident that the building he stood in was a training Dojo. The training mat was stained with flecks of grime and blood…the wood flooring surrounding him was pock-marked with signs of weapons practice.

The Torches along the wall began burning a little brighter, the temperature of the dojo was slowly increasing…his breath was no longer visible.  
The person lowered himself to his knees before the training mat and knelt in meditation.  
The torches increased lighting level again.

The figure could be seen more clearly now. He was a tall person, but difficult to tell his build with the full-length cream, hooded cloak.  
The cloak of the Anbu Captain.  
His mask was held firmly to his face…he barely registered wearing it anymore.

Minutes pass and the captain is becoming anxious. Something should have happened by now and it hadn't.  
His gaze was fixed firmly on the door on the other end of the dojo…he shifted in his kneeling position impatiently.

An eternity passed before he felt an approaching presence. A part of the captain relaxed, another part tensed.  
He heard the fall of footsteps, audible…deliberately so.  
The footsteps halted and the doors parted.  
They revealed a similar looking Anbu.  
The cloak on this one was pitch black…and the mask, was that of a bird…blue lines decorated it and it was made to have a small beak.

"You're late…Raven" The captain said neutrally.

There was no response as Raven closed the door and mirrored the Captains posture.  
Both were still as their gazes connected.

Breaking the stillness in the dojo…the captain stood.  
Raven remained kneeling…Eyes not leaving the captain.

"I had hoped this could have been avoided…had my actions been different, they very well could have been" The captain admitted.

Raven didn't move.  
With an audible sigh, the captain reached for his cloak…and carefully removed it. Beneath…was the tactical armour that all Anbu wore…purple metallic plates, a holster for a sword that was not being worn…forearm guards and of course the mask.

The captains upper arms were exposed the temperature of the room.

His gaze returned to Raven…his right-hand man. The one he trusted more than any other.  
Raven was always there when on assignment, never leaving his side.  
But this was different…this was not an assignment.

The captain stepped onto the mat and dropped into a guard stance.  
Raven never looked away from the captain. There was a definite sign of trembling underneath the cloak.

It wasn't fear…the captain knew.  
The fox mask the captain wore tilted slightly to the left…waiting for Raven to engage.

Raven went from kneeling to sprinting in a second.  
Fox barely blinked before the fist embedded in his gut. He blinked before grabbing the wrist in his left hand and gripping the back of Raven's neck. He then performed a very hard take down.  
Raven bounced, rolled and stuck the landing before facing down Fox…this time in a guard posture.  
Fox took a deep breath, getting his breathing under control.  
Difficult to tell under the black cloak…Fox knew Raven had lost a bit of wind aswell.

Raven held the guard stance…it was Fox's turn.  
He dashed forward and began a taijutsu series.  
Blocks, parrys and counters…not a single strike got through.

"You're holding back!" Raven seethed through the mask.

Fox back padded a few paces and dropped to a ready stance.

"Feel like speaking now do you?" a tint of emotion entered the captains voice.

Raven once again was on the offensive, throwing strike after strike. Each was perfectly blocked and parried. No attempt was made to attack back.

"I can't understand how you can fight under all that" Fox said "…guess you must be used to that by now though"

Another exchange took place…no hits landed on either party.  
Again, they stood facing each other…several paces separating them.

Fox caught himself thinking back to how they'd gotten into this mess.

The tensions had been building up between them for months…the trust between them was still implicit…their lives were in each others hands most of the time.  
But that didn't change the fact that outside their profession…there were personal problems.

Fox was brought violently out of his reverie by the fist connecting to the side of his face…almost wrenching the jaw from his skull.  
Fox was down, and dazed.

His mask had shifted, obscuring his vision. His bandana had also been shifted uncomfortably.  
With a sigh, he raised to his feet and removed his mask.  
Blue eyes scanned the room before settling on his target. A single hand reached up to grip the bandana covering his head.  
With a deft tug, it came loose and fell to the side…forgotten.

The room seemed to lighten a fraction…the removal of the bandana allowed the release the unruly blond hair that had spiked out in every direction.  
The whisker like marks adorning his face twitched nervously. He didn't like being without the mask…he felt naked.  
But it wasn't protocol…they were not on assignment…this was not a mission.  
This was a personal matter…the mask was not necessary.

Raven once again lunged forward…rearing to strike.  
Naruto vanished when Raven came within range and re-appeared behind…grabbing the hood of the cloak and bringing it forcefully downward.  
He heard the sharp exhale of air on impact.  
However…this was not his goal at the moment.  
He didn't like how exposed he was, and how…snug, raven was in all that get-up.  
With the downward plunge…the hood of the cloak was ripped free.

A tuft of blue black hair peeked out between the bandana and the mask.

Raven performed a perfect Kip-up and moved swiftly for a roundhouse kick toward Naruto's head.  
He merely raised his arm up and the kick was effectively stopped by his forearm guard.  
In a flash, Naruto wrapped his arm around the leg, lifted Raven into the air dropped forward…driving his opponent in the mat.  
Raven's head bounced off…but being a slightly padded training surface…neither lasting damage nor injury was left.  
Naruto's torso felt immense pressure as Raven's legs clamped around him…squeezing the air out of him. He was feeling impacts to his face as well.  
An almost steady rhythm of fists was assaulting his face.

Naruto was tasting blood.

He took a breath and grabbed both the offending wrists and dropped his head into Raven's.  
His forehead clacked into Ravens mask…stunning them both.  
Though Naruto was prepared and immediately returned to his feet when he felt the pressure to his torso loosen.  
Raven attempted a leg sweep to bring Naruto back down to ground level…but he was out of range.  
Quickly returning to a standing position. Raven lunged forward palms open…about to strike.  
Naruto quickly recognised this…and sent his knee out…aiming for Raven's gut. His knee was caught before any damage could be done.

Naruto smirked ever so slightly and used the leverage gained by the grip on his leg to send his opposing knee upward connecting firmly with the mask, sending it flying and Raven's head snapping backward.  
Once again…they returned to their starting positions.

Mask and hood removed.

He could see Raven's face un-obstructed.

It had been a while…

But she still looked beautiful…

Another flurry of kicks and punches were exchanged and each was evenly matched.  
Their eyes locked fiercely

"I told you! Don't…Hold…Back!" Raven practically spat.

Anger filled her eyes as she ran forward arms outstretched and palms open.  
Naruto sent a straight jab at her…his fist was caught…he sent his other at her…again, this was caught.  
And Raven had him…She forced his arms apart as she flung her head towards his.  
He felt a strong painful impact across the bridge of his nose. He stumbled backward and made no noise.

This was getting to be a bit serious…but he had never doubted it wouldn't be.

"Naruto…you have never been able to fool my eyes…Get Serious!"

Naruto looked at the woman before him. A picture of supreme confidence, eyes smouldering with what he had a feeling was hatred, a stance as firm and secure as a mountain.  
Nothing like what he remembered of her when they were younger.

Although…things _had _been a lot simpler back then.

"Hinata…I'm just getting Warmed Up"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody. What's the word? Well…this is my new fic, I've not written in a while and this kinda just popped into my head. I toyed around with it and decided to run with it…see what would happen.

Be Strong Konoha is not…repeat **NOT** a dead fic, keep an eye on it…maybe it'll magically update with a chapter soon.

Now now now…any thought's on this new piece of work? Certainly not something I remember reading before. And certainly a far removal from my previous and currant Fics.

You're completely free to speculate on what's going on…I'm not giving anything away though.

Hope you like what you've read thus far…

Any and all feedback will be more than welcomed

And to all the folk who still have me on their Author Alerts…glad to see you're still with me.

Take Care


	2. Students

**A Fine Line**

Chapter Two - Students

It was summer,

It was warm,

The sun was beating down…daring anyone not to wince.

And neither of them knew what position they would be five years from now.

It had been a number of weeks since they had become Jounin.  
For Naruto it was a particularly proud moment of his life.  
Not only was he another step closer to achieving his life long dream, but it was another milestone to bettering himself.  
Gone was the hyperactive child that had very little direction in his life…the one that pulled pranks to keep from being bored.  
The days of his youth were evaporating, making way for the maturity that was becoming a part of Uzumaki Naruto.

Beside him walked the confidant and highly respected Hyuuga Heiress.  
For her, becoming Jounin was an impossible dream realised.  
The thought of becoming a high ranking Kunoichi of the leaf was deftly stepped on by her younger self's confidence issues…back then, she didn't believe she'd even make Chuunin, and if she did…by the barest of margins.

"So Hinata…have you learned anything about your team?" Naruto asked with his ever-present grin.

Seeing that grin always made her feel a bit slight headed…but in the past couple of years, she learned to control herself around Naruto…no more fainting, no more stuttering.  
The blushing and giddiness that still befell her was something she'd accepted wouldn't go away when _he_ was around.

"Not much…I know I'm not getting Shreya, They decided giving me a Hyuuga would lay the foundation for favouritism." Hinata spoke softly. "…you?"  
Naruto laughed nervously  
"I've decided that I'm not going to base my judgements solely on what is written in a report…I'm giving them the chance of a true first impression"  
Hinata looked cautiously at Naruto…her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  
"You mean to say that you couldn't be bothered to go over the reports of your Genin team"  
Naruto tripped and barely kept his footing…Hinata Continued  
"You cant fool my eyes Naruto" Hinata smiled…Naruto returned it.

"Any thoughts on what you'll do for your Gennin test?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"I've thought about it…Kurenai-sensei tested us with a no win situation. Created an elaborate Genjutsu and analysed how we reacted when given such a situation."  
Hinata said "…but I've decided not to do that, it was more than a little stressful"

Naruto nodded intently  
"So anything else in mind then?" He asked.

"I'm toying with the idea of an escape test…I've been working on a Genjutsu that will trap them in an illusion…for them to pass, they have to figure out how to escape. And that can only be done working as a team."  
Naruto's eyebrows rose.  
"That's very clever…quite glad Kakashi-sensei didn't do anything like that to us"  
"What's your test going to be?"  
Naruto's face fell a little bit  
"You're going to do the exact same thing your sensei did to your team aren't you?"

"ehhhh…well…I'm going to put a huge spin on it, make it _really _original" Naruto bluffed  
"You're going to administer the bell test that the Third, Jiraiya-sama, the fourth and Kakashi-sensei all used aren't you…with no originality at all." Hinata dead-panned

Naruto tripped again  
"Well…it's a good test. I don't want to be the one to break the combo, might be bad luck"  
"If you say so Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled. "…that's the lunch hour almost up. I'd better go meet my team, I told them we'd convene at the training grounds. They were…" Hinata stopped as she realised Naruto was no longer walking next to her. She turned around to see that he'd frozen in place, jaw hanging loose.

"You didn't even go meet your team before lunch did you…" Naruto remained a statue  
"…you've left them waiting there for an hour and a half for you to show up…"  
For a minute she saw Naruto with a mask across his face with a little orange book in his hand, she shook away that hallucination with a giggle.  
"Don't give them some lame excuse like Kakashi used to."  
Naruto turned on his heel and ran.

Hinata had a small giggle to herself.  
He had changed…became surer of himself, more mature and much stronger…but he was still the man she fell in love with.  
A small blush spread across her features as she let out a sigh and continued walking.  
She still had time to get to the training field to meet her Gennins.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would allow…he was dodging everyone. Darting to the left and to the right, avoiding the many people who were on their way about. He was sure he was causing a lot of people to drop and scatter their belongings…but he didn't care.  
After what seemed like forever, he was rounding the last corridor in the academy where his students would be waiting.  
He heard voices…three of them  
He halted outside the classroom, catching his breath and composing himself.  
With a breath he slid open the slightly ajar door and peeked inside.

Inside he found three gennin watching him intently…before a thought even entered his mind, he felt a very dull impact on the top of his head. A mist of chalk was filling his vision as he registered the chalkboard eraser fall harmlessly to the floor.

A moments silence passes…Naruto couldn't believe it.

One of the Gennin in front of him almost wet himself laughing  
"He fell for it! He actually fell for it! Hahahahaha!"  
'_this seems very familiar'_ Naruto thought to himself  
The girl of the group muttered some apologies on behalf of the team.

He quickly scanned the group.

'_The girl…must be this Hyuuga Shreya Hinata was speaking about, judging from her eyes' _Naruto thought the forehead protector was firmly around her head…disguising the seal of the branch family.  
Naruto's eyes shifted to the loud one who had obviously set the trap.  
'…_nothing much to see there. Doesn't look like he's from any of the clans'_ Naruto thought _'…Though his choice of outfit is questionable'_ He was wearing a bright bodysuit with some designs on it…he could only imagine the designs were the "in thing" now

Although he did admit to himself the designs looked quite cool. Patterned designs across his dark red and gold outfit…much better than that orange monstrosity he was fond of in his youth

The quiet one was sitting at the table, shuffling a deck of cards ignoring everything else.  
"well, my first impressions of you all…" Naruto said echoing Kakashi-sensei  
"…not good"

Hyuuga Shreya turned and slapped the one in the bodysuit upside the head.  
"Ichi-no-baka!"  
"okay children…lets go get acquainted. Meet me at training area…erm…training area…the one with the three logs. You figure it out." Naruto quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He made his way to his former training grounds…where he became a gennin.

"Iruka always said the first students were the hardest." Naruto said to himself.  
He had every confidence in himself to do a good job…he just wasn't getting off to the best of starts.

Naruto was brought out of his nostalgic thoughts with a sudden flurry of Jyuuken strikes across his chest.  
Hinata was mercilessly continuing the onslaught…Her black cloak flowing behind her every movement.  
Naruto caught her arm and flipped her over. Hinata barely registered it as she landed perfectly on her feet and dropped back into the Gentle-fist ready position.  
Naruto's chest throbbed and was feeling a bit of numbness…but it wouldn't last.  
He licked his lip…tasting the blood from his burst lip.  
He examined Hinata's face…he'd managed a few hits…a small cut graced her cheek.  
Her gaze was burning a hole straight through him…he couldn't read anything from her at this point…her face completely neutral.  
A few beads of sweat were forming across her brow…and her breathes had gotten heavier.

"It was easier…back when we became Jounin. Remember? We each had our own little students…teaching them, passing on our knowledge and training. I still remember how proud you were when they became Chunin." Naruto didn't really know what he was trying to accomplish. Maybe he just missed reminiscing with Hinata…he hadn't had an opportunity recently.

"Shut Up!" Hinata snapped before dashing in again, gentle fist at the ready.

Naruto prepared himself. He caught her left palm in his left hand. He got the sensation of a Kunai being plunged through his palm…he was well aware of the effects of the Jyuuken.  
With his grip solid…he pulled across himself, pulling Hinata down…whilst pulling he flicked his foot sideways to catch her in the face…it connected, but only clipping her. But enough to veer her to the side.  
She returned with a mid-sweep kick on her falling trajectory…she felt him dodge and she used her momentum to perform a handspring.  
Naruto looked a bit disappointed that she was too eager to fight him.  
He didn't blame her though. He was, however, at a loss of what to do.  
It was so much easier getting through to a bunch of little brats fresh from the academy.

Naruto was slurping down his evening Ramen with abandon…perhaps this Naruto-Sensei stuff wouldn't be so bad.  
"Naruto-Sensei!" Naruto said a little louder than he intended…a small blush of embarrassment appeared when Teuchi and Ayami turned to face him with a questioning look.  
Thinking fast, he looked around with them…hopefully they'd think someone else had made that outburst.  
Satisfied he'd saved face, he turned back, shrugged his shoulders at the pair and immediately devoured his Ramen.

Savouring the warming feeling in his stomach before ordering his next bowl…he felt a pleasant tingle run up his spine; a presence behind him.  
"Old ladies crossing the street? Or losing your way on the road of life?" Hinata asked with a mocking edge to it, her face a friendly smile.  
"History seems to be repeating itself is all I'm going to say" Naruto laughed…he was sure there was still chalk in his hair; he scratched his scalp without realising.  
"So did have a pleasant meeting with your team?" Hinata asked.  
"I decided to test them straight away." Naruto announced proudly "…they sucked. I'll be giving them another chance tomorrow though."  
"You figured you'd see how they'd deal with a situation in such an un-prepared state?" Hinata reasoned…the wind in Naruto's sails deflated somewhat when Hinata saw through his plan.  
"Spot on…how about your team? Got your test ready?" Naruto shifted attention to her and her team.  
"You think history was repeating itself for you?" Hinata giggled "…I've pretty much got my exact Gennin team from all those years ago. A scruffy little kid who's got good hunting instincts but very little knowledge of personal hygene…"  
"…I wouldn't let Kiba hear you say that!" Naruto interrupted.

"I have Shino's second cousin…I never thought I'd meet an Abruame with a sense of humour." Hinata said offhandedly. An image flashed through Naruto's mind of Shino throwing pies in people's faces and laughing his head off. He shuddered controllably

"Finally…I've got a mousey little girl who'd sooner hide under a rock than _talk_ to someone…" Naruto and Hinata shared a quiet smile.

"I know you'll do wonders with them Hinata…you are pretty amazing when it comes to caring for others" Naruto said with a genuine nod.  
Hinata was taken aback for a second before composing herself.  
"Thank you" She breathed out. "…I wont lie…I've got my doubts. Kurenai-sensei made it look so easy."  
"you'll do fine Hinata…I'm sure everyone felt this way"  
They believed each other's words without doubt.  
"Come on…show me this test you have planned" Naruto stood from his stool and gestured to Hinata. A faint blush peppering her cheeks…she took hold of his arm and walked away.

The same firm grip on his arm flung him to the side of the training mat…he skipped a couple of times before landing on all fours and making a dash towards Hinata…rearing to tackle her to the ground once more.  
She merely side stepped and allowed him to go right past her…though not before striking a couple of points on his back.

Hinata's cheek twitched in annoyance. He was _still_ holding back.

This would not do!

She wanted him to _feel_ her pain.

**Author****'s Notes: **Only one review so far? Hmm, guess things aren't as popular anymore. No matter though. *smiles*

Right…thoughts on this one?

I'm liking how things are progressing.

It's going to really test my update speed I daresay…strike while the irons hot and all that.

I'm worried my writing style is coming off far too over-dramatic,

But hey…no matter…it's a far sight better than when I first started writing lol.

One thing I'm picking up on though…is my over use of elipsis "…"

Something I'll work on for future updates.

Something I should point out. I'm not really going to acknowledge main points in cannon storyline.

It's all about Hinata and Naruto. They are the main characters in this fic. Throughout the course of it and their flashbacks, there will be interactions but its all about them.

Anyways…icanhazreveiwzplzz?

Take care people…see you soon

Scorpi


	3. Friends and Team mates

**A Fine Line**

Chapter Three - Friends and Team mates

"But Sensei; there are only two bells." The Gennin known as Ichi stated. "And why are we being tested this way?"  
"Yesterday you said you'd be satisfied if we would be able to place a mock exploding tag on you. Why this test?" Shreya asked, equally uncertain as Ichi  
Naruto Smiled looking at his team…there were similarities to his own team from all those years ago. He could obviously identify with Ichi; loud with something to prove.  
"That was just a little test to see how you would cope with a situation forced on you without any warning. It has to be said…you guys sucked yesterday." Naruto explained  
"Now…_this_ test is the real deal. All or nothing in this."

"So…all we have to do is get those bells from you? And you'll pass us?" Hiro, the third member of the team spoke up. "…to be fair sensei, that seems a little too easy" He said with a trace of cockiness in his voice as he snapped the deck of cards from one hand to the other.  
Naruto could identify who this boy reminded him of. He did not respond however.  
"Anyway…I've explained the rules, get these bells from me in whatever way you can. You have one hour." Naruto explained, eager to move this along

"oh…and as Ichi rightly pointed out, there _are_ only two bells. Whoever doesn't have a bell at the end of this hour, will immediately fail…have fun." Naruto shrugged as he vanished with a puff of smoke.  
The three gennin stood in the clearing looking at one another with a hint of suspicion. This was competition, the weakest would fail.  
"This doesn't seem right." Shreya said to her two team mates who both eyed her carefully.  
"Ofcourse it isn't right! I had to struggle all through the academy only to risk getting put back in there!" Ichi shouted.  
"No Ichi…I mean, this doesn't seem entirely fair. To pit a Gennin against a Jounin." Shreya elaborated  
"Hmm! Speak for yourself…all I have to do is get a bell, that'll be all too easy. You two can figure out the morals and fairness between you." Hiro removed a card and placed it at the top of his deck, focusing chakra to his fingers he tapped the seal that was on it. An elongated kunai materialised in his hand. With that, he made a dash for the trees.

"I cant say I agree with that jerk…but you did hear Naruto-sensei, this is a competition." Ichi grinned at Shreya before making a hand sign…the patterns and kanji on Ichi's bodysuit glowed and began to shift.  
Soon his outline was becoming blurred as light was contorting around him. After a few seconds Ichi was transparent and all but invisible. She saw the light distortions around his movements as he too ran for the trees. His camouflage jutsu needed work, and he really needed to learn how to cover his tracks. Even if his jutsu completely rendered him invisible, she could still trace his footsteps as he ran; blades of grass, leaves and fallen twigs were all being disturbed as he moved.

She was the only one left

'_all or nothing…that's what Naruto-sensei said'_ Shreya said quietly to herself. With a sharp breath she steeled herself and activated her bloodline, veins protruded from around her eyes and the world sharpened and widened as she was granted an almost complete view of the surrounding area.

Naruto had watched the interchange between his students. It was most interesting., but more disappointing, it seems they would miss the point of this exercise and try to go it alone.  
Again…more similarities.

...

Wiping his blood from his chin, he looked at Hinata

"You know Hinata…I probably wouldn't have become a sensei if it wasn't for you."  
Hinata didn't respond. Her eyes were fixed on him though  
"I laughed when you suggested it…and you persisted that I'd be a fine teacher."  
"I was right." Hinata said shortly "…but that's not why we are here right now is it Naruto! This has nothing to do with our students! This is you and me, right here, right now." Hinata shot.

Hinata had long since discarded her Anbu cloak, her body armour glinting in the torchlight. She stood in the gentle fist guard position; Naruto standing before her, about three metres away.

She took a deep breath and ran at Naruto. She threw a powerful palm thrust, aiming for his belly. Naruto deflected it with ease. Hinata immediately planted a foot wide…the momentum of her palm thrust and Naruto's deflection had pushed her off balance. She stumbled to Naruto's left. Before she found her footing again, he connected with a sharp chop to the base of her spine. Hinata's knees folded and she was on all fours before she realised. Acting fast, she spun herself round and caught Naruto's ankle with her left foot and kicked as hard as she could with her right at his knee. It buckled as Naruto was sent down.

Hinata was on her feet before he even hit the mat. She looked at him as he was getting back on his feet; he was favouring his left leg.  
He had been a good sensei, Hinata thought

...

Having finished with her official squad of genins for the day, Hinata approached the neighbouring training fields. She saw Naruto sitting atop one of the training logs staring up at the sky. It was late in the day and the temperature was beginning to drop and the light starting to fade. He had his back to her…oblivious to her presence.

As she approached she heard the faintest of jingles. Naruto still seemed to be none the wiser that anyone else apart from him was around. Hinata was now standing directly behind the log Naruto was sitting on, looking up at him he seemed to be staring at one of the very few clouds that were hanging in the sky.

With a smile, Hinata reached up and poked him in the side.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto squealed as he toppled sideways off the log in surprise. Landing heavily on his side, a kunai appeared in his hand ready to throw at the intruder. Standing above him, Hinata looked on with her head cocked to one side with a smile on her lips.  
"What exactly are you planning on doing with that Naruto-kun?" She said gesturing to the kunai.

"oh, erm…sorry, hehehe. You sorta gave me a bit of a fright there Hinata" The kunai disappeared into his holster as he stood up.  
"Some people find it politer to say hello" Naruto said half indignantly. Hinata merely smiled further  
"Some people find it funnier to catch people unawares Naruto." Hinata spoke. "…well, how'd your team get on?" Hinata inquired, she noticed the couple of bells he had in his hand.

Naruto remained silent for a moment.

"Well…erm, I still don't think I'm cut out for this sensei stuff." Naruto admitted. Hinata frowned.  
"I'm sure that's not true." Hinata protested calmly. "…it's a big responsibility obviously, but one that is worth while in the end. I can't think of anyone better suited to the task. You seem to know how to get through to people. You inspire courage and determination in your words alone…and your actions, they speak louder than anything."

Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly.

"It's just…a lot can go wrong in the future if I'm not careful now."

"That's just jitters…I know for a fact that anyone being taught by you will become truly fine Ninja."

Naruto was flattered, and grateful for her words…but he obviously still had self doubts.  
Her eyes could read _him_ better than anyone. Hinata felt disappointed that she couldn't re-assure him further.

"How did your test go Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rose his eyes to meet hers, her heart picked up a few more beats per minute.  
He smiled very slowly.

"Excellent!" He broke out into a wide grin "…at first I was worried. The way they spoke to each other, it seemed clear that they weren't going to act as a team. They all went it alone."  
"They tried taking you on by themselves?" Hinata asked  
"To be fair…it's exactly what Sasuke and I did all those years ago against Kakashi-sensei. And I think he was a bit more lenient about letting us pass." Naruto admitted nervously. "…but it was all thanks to Shreya. She recognised something I told them before the test began."

Naruto paused for a breath…Hinata was listening intently.

"As kakashi likes to remind us; ninja must read underneath the underneath. I was explaining to them they had to come at me with no restraint…_All or nothing_. Shreya picked up on this. She managed to round the team together and take me on." Naruto smiled some more

"They've got potential this group…Hiro and Ichi are somewhat knuckleheaded, but Shreya's got some very good leadership skills and managed to keep them under control."

"So you passed them?" Hinata asked  
"Ofcourse I did!" Naruto said proudly

"Then why…?" Hinata pointed at the bells in his hand.

"Oh! …errr, well…hehehe…" Naruto began rubbing the back of his neck nervously  
"Naruto?" She said suspiciously.

"well…I, eh hehehe…this is kinda embarrassing. I…sorta, lost them." Naruto said sheepishly. Hinata was confused  
"You mean your students managed to get them off you?" Hinata asked

"No…at the start of the test, I was hiding in the trees, they must have snagged on a branch. Later they managed to corner me…Ichi grabbed me from behind, Shreya started to shut down my chakra and Hiro went for my belt where the bells _were_."

"And he was…less than impressed?" Hinata asked, forcing herself not to roll her eyes  
"They accused me of cheating, hehehe. The bells weren't important though, the important thing was team work. So I had to pass them, I'm just a bit disappointed I couldn't scare one of them out of their mind by saying they were going back to the academy…hehehe, OW!" Hinata ended his retelling with a soft thump upside the back of his head.

"Baka!" Hinata shook her head.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked confused…his bottom lip protruding out. Hinata held up two fingers  
"First…for being careless." She put down one finger "…and second, for doubting yourself as a competent sensei." Hinata broke her serious face into another smile.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back at her.  
Steeling up all her courage, she took a deep breath.  
"Naruto…how would you like to go get something to eat? My treat?" Hinata said nervously.  
Naruto smiled at her

"That's very kind of you Hinata, but no thanks. I've got a date later, need to go get ready" He smiled happily and began walking away "…thanks Hinata, you're a great friend. Bye for now" He waved.

Hinata was frozen in place…her finger nervously pressed against her lips.

"A date?" Hinata mumbled softly to herself. Disappointment enveloped her as she began to slouch.  
She looked down at her sandals sadly  
"Ofcourse…ofcourse someone else would notice him" She said bitterly to herself, she stole a last glance at his retreating form.

She wanted to tell him all about her team, how well they had done and how great it made her feel…she wanted to share with him all these feelings.

...

Remembering the hurt he had caused her that day caused her teeth to grit together and her jaw to clench painfully.  
Looking at his face as he stood across from her…he looked very solemn. He was applying light pressure to his weak knee, testing it.  
Carefully she approached him. Naruto tensed up and readily awaited her attack.

She dropped into stance, not a gentle fist one this time however.  
She had a wide foot spacing and her fists up in a high guard position.  
Mild surprise was in Naruto's eyes.

She started a slow rhythm but heavy hits.

She unleashed a strong right hook. Naruto raised his arm to block, unsure why she wasn't using her normal fighting style.  
Maybe she was trying to psyche him out.  
It was turning into a bit of a boxing match. A steady rhythm of punching was being exchanged. Neither of them were scoring any direct hits.

Naruto swung his left fist at her head…instead of blocking however, Hinata shifted her whole body to the left and allowed the fist to glide harmlessly above her. She continued leaning over to the point her she had to put her arm to the ground to keep her balance.

She quickly let loose her right leg straight for Naruto's head.

With his body still in momentum from his missed punch, he had no chance to dodge the oncoming kick.  
Within the space of a second, Hinata had dodged his punch and kicked him very hard in the side of the head.  
Naruto staggered to the side dazed. He felt Hinata's arms around his waist from behind,  
he remembered how she used to do that before.

This time was different…with her grip around his body secure, she vaulted him upward and over.

Naruto felt weightless for a split second before feeling his shoulders and head slam into the mat.  
Naruto was surprised at her use of a non-Jyuuken fighting style, but couldn't argue its effectiveness as the pain swelled around his head.

When his vision stopped spinning, he looked over to Hinata who was also on the floor.  
She was on her hands on knees breathing heavily, trying to get her breath back.

"Ne? Hinata?" She shot him a look. Words died in his mouth when she looked at him with that feeling in her eyes.  
With a deep breath, he clambered back to his feet. His head ringing and his back throbbing.  
Hinata was still on the ground still getting her breath back.  
Naruto decided to wait for her to continue the fight.

A couple of minutes pass before Hinata is back on her feet and back in a ready position. This time in the traditional Jyuuken stance.

Naruto sighed…this was turning into one long night.

**Author's Note: **i've started to divide up the flashbacks...using my old enemy, the elipsis! :)

so then, how are people finding this? i'm quite enjoying it. forgotton how fun it is to write :D

Special Thanks to the reveiwers thus far:

XxXxFading DreamxXxX - First reveiwer...hope you stick around to see how this all pans out. I'm leaving things ambiguous for now...dont want to give too much away. Glad you're enjoyign it

Guybrush007 - it was somethign i dont really remember seeing before. It's naruhina...just not in the conventional sense

TL - yep...just gonna have to wait and see

imatwilightfan - updating as fast as i can...cheers for reading

Will2012 - I shocked you? then i suceeded in my ploy mwahahahahahaha! glad you're enjoying it...stick around, i'll try do much the same.

anyways...take care people...see you soon

Scorpi!


End file.
